Kadomony
Kadomony is a biological supercomputer capable of creating artificial conscious life. It was located in the eye of the Zohar Modifier. History The living brain Kadomony was developed by the Galaxy Federation to manage the entire Deus System. Since it was constructed to be contained within Zohar, it is surmised that it probably has nearly the same substance as Zohar. In terms of its function, it was made with the goal of managing the Deus System. With access to Zohar, its main function was to supply the entire Deus System with active energy. It would play the role of the Access Gateway to Zohar which had no will of it own. The interior elements being divided into two large groups, when a query occurs, at that same time an internal question is submitted, and with the use of the element flourine in internal calculations, it also introduces the power of groups of living elements for uncertain calculations. Their respective determinations are then processed and subsequent agreement is then decided upon. The will and desire of a mother in part of Abel created Myyah Hawwa's original Elehayym. Deus would use this system to create Cain, the Gazel Ministry and the rest of humanity that would be used in a great plan to repair itself. Therefore, many argue that Kadomony is a part of the network of Deus. Kadomony was inserted into the Zohar by humans of the era of cosmic war, creating the modifier Zohar. After the fall of Kadomony since the Eldridge crash, it was separated from the Zohar and perched on a cliff overlooking a valley somewhere near where the Zohar landed, presumably near The Land of Bethlehem. Both of these systems were controlled by Deus and were necessary to ensure the survival of Deus system. Persona The portion of Kadomony's interior which contains the living elements is sectioned into 3 large parts, those positions being called Persona, Anima and Animus. In regards to control of the Deus System, the issuing of commands, system objective analysis, weapons control, governance of entire system output, and all submitted queries all are decided by the living elements (Persona, Anima and Animus) using second stage construction of logic calculating elements. Zohar is controlled by all these with the will of Persona acting independently. Persona is its name given by the living elements in human form. The name of the basis program that constructs Persona is called Elehayym. It is that portion that is said by humans to have 'human character'. Having achieved a soft landing, Kadomony activates System Hawwa from the central element Persona's basis Program Elehayym. And due to the activation of System Hawwa, the Deus System, (in reality Zohar) starts its plan to rebuild. Etymology This is a misspelling of Kadmoni, a reference to Adam ha-Kadmoni, the ﬁrst human, with Kadmoni meaning "Primordial". Adam Kadmon means "Primal Man". Thus, Kadomony can be seen as symbolizing or substituting the role of Adam from the Bible. Gallery KadoArt.gif|Sketch of Kadomony, the biological computer. ZoharEye.gif|Elly in Kadomony in the eye of the Zohar. Kadomony_fei.jpg|Fei explaining to the others what Kadomony really is. Category:Miscellaneous